Vice Versa
by itstark
Summary: Remus Lupin likes someone. Who happens to be his James' best friend, and you got it, his best friend is Sirius Black. Who turns out to be male. Actually, who is as far as Remus knows a perfectly normal insane teen STRAIGHT male. Oh dear. R&R No flames


You stare at him out of the corner of your eye when you are absolutely positive he's not looking. His silky ebony hair is tied back loosely, revealing his pale, beautiful face.  
You don't know how he would react if he found out his friend, (male friend, that is) Remus Lupin the werewolf is smitten with him. You don't want to know.  
He knows you adore him – you aren't such a great actor that he doesn't know that. He smirks childishly each time he realises how deep your affection is, but doesn't know just how much you like him. Love him, even.  
Once his breathing becomes deep and even, you quickly roll over so you can see his almost perfect beauty.  
His hair has freed itself and you long just to go over and gently brush it away from his face, to feel the silky, fine threads beneath your fingers.  
For once, instead of shoving any silly little urges like this one aside, you decide to go along with it. Sirius always does.  
You sneak over to his bed, and slowly, carefully smooth his hair back, revelling in its softness.  
His eyelids flutter open and stormy grey eyes stare at you. You snatch your hand back as if it was burnt.  
As you turn, and start to stumble out the door, tears sting your eyes.  
"Remus," Sirius says softly but clearly. "Stop. Or I'll hex you."  
He's not bluffing. You can tell . . . But still – It's better to try and get away than to see those eyes stare at you like that again. So you keep on walking away, even though you know he will curse you. At least then the hex will knock you out, and you won't be able to tell if he does look at you like that again.  
"Petrificus Totalis."  
Your body freezes. Your legs won't do what you tell them to. You can't even sob at the hopeless situation.  
You can't stand up – so you fall flat on your nose. Pain momentarily flares through you, but then it's gone.  
You wonder if he will leave you on the floor like this until someone comes along and helps you out or hide you somewhere so no one will find you for days on end. The word thing he could do is leave you for the Slytherins . . .  
To your intense dismay, he picks you up, and carries you back over to his bed. You will have to face those beautiful eyes again, after all.  
He places you down, and then to your surprise lifts the curse.  
Sirius stares at you, waiting for you to say something, but you stay silent and look anywhere but at him.  
"Moony," he says quietly, and you can tell that he's trying to calm you down by using your nickname. "What's wrong?"  
Everything is wrong, you want to scream. Because he possesses perfect beauty – physically, emotionally – perhaps even spiritually, and you can't take it anymore. But you can't say that. "Nothing."  
You look up into his eyes and see a flash of hurt there. But then it's gone, and he's about to brush you off – not angrily, but impassively, and that scares you, so you're forced to say something.  
"Siri!" you say frantically, not even sure why you called him that – no one else does. "Siri, I'm sorry, I – I just – I'm going to be sick!" You rush towards the Prefects' bathroom.  
While you empty your stomach into the toilet, he comes up behind you, pulling your hair out of your face, and making sympathetic noises.  
When you're finished, you brush your teeth while Sirius brings you a glass of water.  
"Thankyou," you manage to croak. " . . Siri? How did you know what the password is?"  
Sirius laughs and smiles sweetly. "Did you know, Moony that you talk in your sleep?" After shaking your head, he continues. "Well, you do. You say lots of things in your sleep – passwords for around the school, what homework and assignments you have to complete, and –" Padfoot has been edging closer to you for every single word he has spoken. "Even who you like."  
You want the ground to open up and swallow you up – until he puts his arms around you, and pulls you into a tight embrace.  
After a moment, you respond and pull him even closer, although your ribs are already aching because of how tight you're clinging to each other.  
"I don't talk in my sleep, Remus. But I do feel the same way about you."  
A warm feeling flutters around in your stomach and just when you think it can't get any better, he kisses you, slowly and sensually.  
And forever after, when you're in his embrace, when your arms are wrapped around one another, you're able to forget everything that holds you down – homework, assignments, tests – and most of the time, even the Full Moon.  
He cheers you up with his antics when you are feeling down, helps you through any trial whenever you need help – including the Full Moon. He believes in you when you're not able to.  
Sirius' piercing, stormy grey eyes seem to gaze into your very soul, and he knows what you are thinking.  
"Vice versa," he whispers simply, a soft smile playing over his lips.


End file.
